Crossing Paths
by cheerthis95
Summary: There are many paths in life to follow and one or two can cross with an old friend or foe. This is Han's story after T.D. and how he meets up with some of the crew from TFATF 1and2. Some drama, laughs, and life lessons are on the highway of life for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossed Paths**

"I didn't think that cop was gonna get off our backs." Tristan Aberoni sat back in the passenger of the bucket seat, feeling a bit more at ease as she and her boyfriend made their way across an almost barren highway in the middle of the night. It was she, her man, the six blinking stars in the black sky, the forever-stretching pavement, and the loud thrum of Han's engine tonight.

"He wouldn't have anything on us. I got all my tracks covered. No worries." Han took a bite of an apple he had found stashed in his trademark jacket previously. He loved his snacks, Tristan mused as she watched him watch the road, him now seeming to be in deep thought.

**_Flashback…_**

_**"Yo, you betta get outta here before the cops come get your ass." Shawn had told him in tangy southwestern voice, looking around to make sure the crowd had dispersed to the burning car.**_

_**"No worries, you know I am always all right. Take care and thanks for helping me with the setup." Han nodded, pulling him into a half hug, him too knowing he had to get out and get out of Tokyo fast. He walked the few steps to the parking garage and jumped in the beat up old Volkswagen car he had specifically bought for tonight. It wasn't one of his usual tricked out cars for a reason; it made it all the easier to get out and to the airport. He took off in it, wiping the blood from his cut arm off on his tattered and torn jeans, leaving the lights off. Now if he could just make it to the airport unnoticed. **_

_**His thoughts lingered on Shawn and the rest of his crew he was leaving. He knew they had it handled; they had never relied on him to survive in the first place. But a certain guilt lingered for taking the easy way out. It was the easy way or death; he grimaced as he drove a block away seeing the blazing lights from the wreckage he had just 'escaped from'. The thoughts clouded his mind so much that the drive to the airport seemed almost non-existent and was too quick for his taste. He took a deep sigh as he jumped out and grabbed his bag from the back seat. Slinging it over his shoulder, he walked into the airport, his eyes on the lookout for any sign of trouble. It all had to go off without a hitch; this was the last chance to survive. **_

**"Han, you okay?" Tristan asked, rubbing his muscular arm. He swiftly came back into reality and realized it had been over half of an hour since they had last spoke. **

**"Yeah. You better get some sleep before I put you to work and make you my chauffer." He smiled mischievously.**

**"Oh, baby. Make me work." She laughed. He had met her on the plane that had been destined for Colorado and the two had stayed in touch since that first meeting in the air. There was something different about her. She wasn't your normal preppy girl, not a tomboy, but a kind of different in a good way. She didn't care what other people thought about her and lived her life for her. It seemed to work for her too, he mused. Her bleach blonde hair was long and had acid black tips to the ends; her eyes were a deep green like a jewel that stood out in a treasure box full of gems. Those eyes had depth to them too, one of the best things about her. He knew she had had a hard life but didn't know what all it had entailed. She wasn't bitter but she wasn't trusting. She wasn't weak but wasn't trying to be the girl putting her name out there saying 'I'm a bitch and I rule this world'. She was just Tristan. And he had fallen in love with her from the very first sight. **

**He took out a candy bar about two hours later and began to munch on it, looking over at his sleeping beauty asleep against the cold window, the moon shining on her pretty face. He took a look at his radar and made sure no cops were in sight and began to fly down the almost completely straight road, loving the feel of the car speeding up, the roar of the engine as he shifted gears and feeling like he was racing once again. Racing was in his blood; there was no way to deny that. He became heavily plagued with withdrawals like a crack addict without a pipe if he wasn't able to race on a daily basis. It drove him nuts. Even with a girl like Tristan around, the pheening for the adrenaline was still there making its presence known. Tristan sighed and settled down lower, covering up more with her jacket she had draped on her upper body. She was in a good deep sleep, something she had needed. It had been a tough week on her, he knew. She had just finished a waitress shift the night he walked into the restaurant she worked in to tell her it was time for him to leave. They were on their way to the races when he broke the news. She didn't have much in Colorado but to up and move for a guy just wasn't something she could do so easily and the two had spent the whole night talking about it and everything else under the stars as they lay on top of his car in an airplane field. That was 'their' spot. He had known and expected her to stay where she had an established life but she surprised him. **

**_Flashback…_**

_**"Do you have room for one more?" She asked, smiling coyly as she walked up in her racing attire of jeans and a t-shirt that set off her nicely formed figure of 25 years, her bag on her shoulder. **_

_**"Depends on who that one more would be. I don't just take any stowaway, you know." Han had responded, grinning from ear to ear. **_

_**"Well, I might just have some inside information on who it might be." She threw her bag over the backseat and then wrapped her arms around him as he stood against the car, keys in hand.**_

_**"Well, who is it? The suspense is killing me." He fluttered his hand mockingly like a girl who had won a beauty pageant and was totally shocked. He batted his guy-ish eyelashes at her, making her roll her eyes and punch him while she held back a laugh. **_

"_**It's Tyson. I'm just his bitch carrying his bag, you girly girl." She looked up at him, giving him a kiss as he held her tight. He held her out at arm's length. **_

"_**Damn, I have such the bad luck. And here I thought it might just be my girlfriend saying she wanted to come with me across the states to start over in a new state and struggle with money and the joys of life." Han snapped his fingers, playing it up like he was really disappointed. She laughed and kissed him, her five foot eleven frame still having to reach his six foot two towering self. He stared into her dark eyes, loving how they told a story of a girl who had a rough life but kept it so guarded that even the key keeper didn't have that privileged information. He traced her face with a light hand.**_

"_**You sure you want to go? I would never ask you to give up your life to come with me. I don't expect…" he was interrupted.**_

"_**I know you don't. And that is what made me want to come. I know it's crazy and I haven't known you all my life but I feel like we're better off together, as one. I feel complete with you, Han." She smiled at him, meaning every word. She wasn't a sappy, emotional person but she knew when she loved someone. And this someone was a someone to take a chance on. The risk of being hurt was great but loosing someone that was a one in a million kind of guy was even greater. She had always been one to take chances, just not in relationships. Her heart knew this was the right thing and so did her head. **_

"_**You're not crazy. I have to admit, I wouldn't be the same without you." He grinned. "So, you riding shotgun or should I let Tyson?" He smiled mischievously, getting another playful slap on the shoulder. **_

"_**How about we get outta town and not tell Tyson?" She winked playfully; loving this joke the two of them were carrying on. (End of flashback)**_

**4 a.m., Three hours later**

"**What's wrong?" Tristan sat up, startled from her slumber as the car halted to a stop.**

"**Oh, I was speeding too fast and got a cop tailing me and am about to get my first ticket in New Mexico." He said, lying and being his normal joking self. "You don't have any warrants, right?" he asked, chewing on some gum.**

"**No, I told you this." She stretched, her heart racing. She sat up and looked around at the bright lights and the gas pump beside her. "I'm going to kick your ass, boy." She warned, shaking her head and breathing a sigh of relief.**

"**Just checking. I can't be toting around a troublemaker sidekick. I have enough trouble with myself." He smiled and winked at her as he undid his seatbelt and got out to pump the gas.**

"**You're not cute when you lie." She rolled down the window and grumbled in a good-natured tone. "You're on my shit list now. You have some serious ass kissing to do now." She warned, checking her black, thick makeup in the mirror.**

"**Oh, I'll make it up, no worries." He promised with a confident nod and walked inside to go pay the man intently watching them his money.**

"**You sure will." She muttered, getting out of the car to get her bag to change into something more comfortable. She opened the trunk, gasped, and shut it again, the color draining out of her face.**

"**You look like you saw a ghost." Han joked, popping a piece of candy in his mouth.**

"**What did you do while I was out?" Tristan asked, her arms folded, trying to keep her heart from racing in her throat.**

"**Tri, nothing. I have been driving non-stop. What is wrong?" He asked, starting the gas pump. He swatted at a mosquito trying to make him it's next snack. **

"**There's a girl in the trunk, Han, I want you to be serious and tell me what she is doing in there." She demanded, her arms folded.**

"**Ok, I know I scared you with the cop joke but that's not a funny joke. Quit playing and let's get back on the road." He shook his head and yawned.**

**"I'm not playing. Here, go open it and see for yourself." Tristan held out the key. He finished pumping the gas and took the key from her, a smile of disbelief on his face. She came up behind him, peering through his arms as he opened it, as if the trunk had a mouse.**

**"Oh hell." He stepped back, not bothering to close the trunk, his eyes wide in shock, staring at Tristan, as if to say, what the hell?!**

**"Uh-huh. Some joke, huh?" Tristan asked, not sure what to do. All she could see in her mind was cops coming up and arresting them for the death of this girl who looked to be barely eighteen and deceased in the trunk.**

**"Tri, I have never seen her before. What are we gonna do?" He asked, his face expressionless.**

**"You have too seen me before. Are we there yet?" The girl stretched, nonchalantly ignoring their shock.**

**"And where would I have seen you before?" Han asked, his voice a note higher than normal at being accused. He was feeling Tristan's hot laser glare from behind and knew this needed to get solved real quick.**

**"At the races. I fell asleep. Sorry if you thought I was dead." The girl stretched, still oblivious to their shocked looks and reactions.**

**"Honey, you are too young to be at the races." Tristan smirked, not liking hardly any females she had met in her life. They all hated her for her carefree attitude or thought she was a bitch trying to get with their guy. Girls always backstabbed each other and she had learned early on life that males made better friends than girls did.**

**"I'm not telling you how old I am, it's not any of your business." The girl replied, her head held high stubbornly. This made Han laugh and Tristan take a step closer to her.**

**"You mean to tell us that you're in our car, the trunk, no less, hidden and it's not our business?" Tristan asked, her nerves waking up and getting worked so early in the morning was not a good thing for Miss Priss, the stowaway. Han held her back.**

**"Come on, just tell us your age." Han asked nicely, knowing there was more than one way to get a girl to talk.**

**"It doesn't matter." She replied. "It's getting a bit chilly back here. Can I have a blanket?" She asked.**

**"Not till you tell us your age." Han replied firmly.**

**"Well, I can wait till we get to where we are going." She shrugged, scooting back in the trunk more and in a curled up ball of some sorts.**

**"Tell us your age or I call the cops." Han held up his cell phone, his eyebrow raised as he held the girl's gaze. **

**"Go for it." She shrugged.**

**"Let me handle this, baby." Tristan said, her scheming womanish ways being an asset of hers.**

**"Go ahead and handle it before I leave her on the side of the road." He nodded, leaning on the car now, arms folded with a bit of frustration. The girl muttered an 'uh-huh', making him start to get up. Tristan pushed him back against the car and smiled at him. **

**"There's no way you could have been at the races, little girl. Like I said, you are too young." Tristan stared the girl down, noticing how blue her eyes were and big, at that. She could have any puppy beat at begging or looking sad. **

**"I am not too young. I have been at the races. I seen you both there." She huffed; not realizing the girl in front of her was baiting her into giving the answer she was after.**

**"If you were at the races, you wouldn't be afraid to tell us your age, little girl. Should I go heat you up a bottle of milk?" She asked, her voice dripping with nice, fake sarcasm. Han, seeing the girl getting upset at this accusation, covered his smile up with a hand as he bit off a hangnail.**

**"I'm seventeen and I have been at the races. Han won the 5000 dollar race last weekend, thank you very much." She spewed out, her voice filled with ire and irritation, realizing now that she had just been tricked.**

**"Don't move until we come back. Or I'll kick your ass for this little stunt and then again for moving, _little girl._" Tristan held up a threatening finger to warn the almost white blonde headed girl. The tone in her voice let her know in no way was she joking. She swallowed and nodded, not saying a word.**

**"Give me your cell phone. We gotta call the cops ASAP." Tristan reached for the phone Han was twirling in his hands and playing with. **

**"Hold on, let's think this out. If we call them, it's our word against hers." Han hesitated.**

**"So, you WANT to keep a minor riding in our truck as we cross god knows how many state lines?!" Tristan asked, her whisper a raised whisper.**

**"No, but you heard the girl. She isn't completely stupid. She did find her way in our trunk and managed to make it through three state lines so far. What's not to say she wouldn't say we kidnapped her?" Han asked, his eyes wide, holding his arms out. **

**"Oh, she is stupid. She'll find that out once I whip her ass and hand her this life lesson." Tristan growled.**

**"Now, we can't do that. Then we'll definitely be seeing jail time." Han rubbed her shoulders, watching that trunk just as closely as Tristan was.**

**"Not if we knock her out, kick her around until she gets amnesia and leave her in the middle of nowhere. I am all for a detour to the desert." Tristan smiled, rubbing one fist threatingly into the other hand.**

**"I heard that. They do have dna these days and CSI is based off a real show." The girl called out from the trunk.**

**"And the desert has hungry ass coyotes. One more word and I'll fly you there instead of giving you a ride in the trunk." Tristan yelled back.**

**"Well, at least a plane would have a heater. And some light." The girl called back.**

**"You are being awfully brave considering you have been at the races to see her temper." Han called out, holding Tristan firmly. **

**"Ha, so you do remember me!!" The girl smiled triumphantly.**

**"Don't make me whip your ass. By the time you get done running your mouth, it'll be worth jail time to kick your ass and watch the cops haul you off in an ambulance." Tristan growled.**

**"Just as worth it to watch you get hauled off in handcuffs." The girl called back.**

**"THAT IS IT!" Tristan growled, breaking free. Han grabbed her again and walked, or rather was pulled along with her to the trunk once more.**

**"Is there a problem out here?" The storekeeper asked, sticking his head cautiously out the door.**

**"I don't know. Is there a problem?" The girl asked, arms folded, getting ready to step out of the trunk.**

**"Shut up or I'll use you for target practice." Tristan growled under her breath.**

**"Let's stop at the next place and discuss this." Han nodded towards the road, a visual signal only Tristan could see.**

**"Yeah, maybe the next stop will have something to eat. With all that Han eats, there is nothing good back here." The girl frowned; getting stares of are you kidding me from the two who were going to be in charge of deciding her fate. This didn't seem to faze the girl at all, though. **

**"Oh yeah, we'll be stopping to feed those coyotes. Till then you can ride in the trunk since you like it so much." Tristan shut the trunk and wiped her hands clean.**

**"What, I can't ride up front?" The voice called from inside.**

**"Hell no." Both Han and Tristan replied in unison.**

**"You wanted to start your journey there, so just sit back and enjoy the ride." Tristan called, leaning down to act as if she was checking out something on the car's surface, the guy still watching them closely. Han was already inside and behind the wheel. "Little girl." She added before getting in.**

**Howdy to all of you out there!! I know it's been a while, lol. I needed a break from the other stories and am working on updates for them as well but this one is my first priority for now. I hope you like and if you don't, I'm open to constructive criticism as well. It feels good to be able to do some writing!! I have missed it!! To all my old friends that are still here, I have not forgotten about you and hope you are all well!! Take care, Cheer**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe you think we are going to let her get away with this." Tristan grumbled, her arms folded. Han leaned over and rubbed her shoulder. She shook her head and pulled away, annoyed with him at the moment.

" I didn't say we would let her get away with it, I just said we need to plan our actions carefully. There has to be a reason she jumped in a stranger's trunk." Han looked deep in thought.

"Oh, but you aren't a stranger. She saw you at a race that was illegal and so because she saw you, that is as good as knowing you and **that **made it okay to jump in the trunk of your car, all be it, you didn't know what your intentions would be or where you were going. That made it okay, because she **knows **you." Tristan ranted. Her long-winded sentence made him laugh because she did have a point.

"I know why you are mad. I agree, it wasn't smart to do it the way she did." Han nodded, grabbing her hand and holding it tight, as to not let her jerk it away.

"But?" Tristan asked, giving up fighting his strength.

"But we might can use her to our advantage. Have her do our dirty work. She looks innocent enough that if we got into a fix, she might just be an asset." He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Right." Tristan agreed, only in full sarcasm.

"Let's find out the deal first and see where to go from there." He suggested. "I don't want you to be mad but you know, things have a way of happening for a reason. There might just be a reason she's in that trunk." He shrugged.

"Fine. If she makes one mistake, she's mine to feed to my new pet coyote." Tristan reluctantly agreed.

"And if I make a mistake, do I get thrown to the coyotes too?" Han asked, a playful eyebrow raised.

"Nope. You get to be my love slave that lives in the dungeon." She replied, not missing a beat.

"Hmm, I think I might could handle that." He nodded, shifting gears. "Guess we should get her out of the trunk in case we were to get pulled over." He sighed, looking for the restraints in the town they were now approaching.

"Let's feed her something vile and disgusting." Tristan grinned evilly.

"Wow, I guess it's true when they say opposites attract. You are so mean." Han teased, pulling Tristan's long hair playfully.

"Oh, I can be meaner." Tristan slammed the passenger door harder than usual, hoping the girl was asleep and was startled.

"It's okay, it's hot." Han kissed her, his arm around her waist as they walked to the back of the car.

"If you are going to feed me to an animal, you might want to feed me first so the animal gets nourished really good." The girl said, her eyes showing she was a bit startled. She had been spending the ride thinking of all the things Tristan was known for and did start to second-guess herself on her choice of actions.

"Well, we'll feed you buffalo testicles. Coyotes love that stuff." Tristan examined her nails, gesturing to the buffalo bar and grill that was only inches away from them.

"Yuck." The girl made a disgruntled face.

"So, you think you can ride in our car, no charge and not tell us what your story is and then expect us to feed you before we kill you, when YOU jumped in our car?" Han asked, getting a shocked look from Tristan and the girl.

"Wow, I would have never thought you would go all commando on me. I can just take a walk and find a ride." The blonde climbed out and dusted herself off, her feelings obviously hurt.

"This is the real world, Blondie. You don't get something for nothing. I'm going to eat. You can talk to us and tell us over dinner." Han took off walking, bringing Tristan with him, his arm not having moved from her waist. She didn't say a word, loving him to step up like that.

"My name is not Blondie and it depends on what you are going to feed me." She called after him, having to take twice the steps he was to catch up, her height quite challenged compared to his and his woman's.

"Who said you had a choice?" Han called over his chest, still walking. He kept on walking into the restaurant.

"How many in your party, sir?" The hostess asked, grabbing a few menus.

"Well, Blondie. My rules or the highway to starvation. You decide. If you know me so well, you should know I don't play by anyone's rules but my own." Han shrugged, waiting for an answer.

"Three. There, I made your decision for you. Little Girl." Tristan shocked the girl as she gestured for the girl to go in front of her. "I'm watching you." She whispered on the small of the blonde's back, making her shiver. The girl turned around and looked at her and got a confirmation nod mixed with a threatening glare.

"I go the message" She assured the person making the threat.

"Good, just make sure you got it crystal clear. Or my fist can make it clear for you. " Tristan growled, still annoyed with the girl.

"What can I get you ladies for lunch today?" The waitress asked.

"Do you have buffalo testicles?" Tristan asked, a smirk on her face.

"Yes, we do. And here I thought that was an old person's likings" The waitress chipperly smiled and rambled.

"The little one over there was just wondering. We're not quite ready to order just yet." Tristan smiled, loving the look of sickness the stowaway had on her face. "So, I can keep calling you little girl or you can tell us your name." She leaned back into Han's arms and blew the straw rapper at the girl.

"It's Haylin. Like hay and Lynn." The girl replied, too tired and hungry to fight anymore.

"Oh, kinda like hellion. That had to be where the name was derived from, right?" Tristan joked.

"I guess I learn from the people I hang around with." Haylin responded.

"Hang around with? Just cause you go to a race don't make you a racer." Han shook his head, snacking on a roll and buttering it as he talked. He was purposely trying to push her buttons to see what this girl was made of.

"I know that. It's in my blood. I have family that race. So, where we headed to?" She asked, reaching for a roll.

"Let's get a few things straight. Food is for me first, you second. We ask the questions, you give the answers." Han studied the girl's face, keeping a hold of her gaze, as he finished off the roll he was eating. She nodded quietly and sat there, almost as if defeated.

"He's just wanting some answers." Tristan elbowed her man, almost feeling sorry for the girl. She did have those puppy dog eyes.

"Like what. My name is Haylin Radworth and I'm 17." She said, sounding exasperated.

"Good start. Tell us more. Where's your family?" Han asked, pushing a roll towards the girl.

"Thank you." She nodded, hungrily eating it in a few bites, although still being girly like.

"Wow, that is talent. Scarfing food while being dainty. Impressive." Han grinned.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten much in the last week. I don't have any family." She turned red from embarrassment at her bad manners.

"Sorry to hear that. No wonder you have guts." Han tried to lighten the mood from where the conversation was headed.

"I've been doing some research trying to find some family, if there is any at all still left. I just needed to get out of that town. If the cops had found me, I would have been put back into the orphanage." She sighed, her aura going from brave to sad in two seconds.

"They still have orphanages, huh?" Tristan asked, not sure if she could believe the girls' sad story or not. It could still be a ploy. After all, girls could be very catty.

"Yeah." Haylin replied. "I'm going to go to the restroom." She said, quietly.

"Just make sure you go there and come back because I will hunt you down. You are stuck with us now." Tristan raised that threatening eyebrow of hers and nodded.

"Yep, I got it." She nodded, stumbling nervously as she scooted the chair backwards. She caught herself and headed for the bathroom.

"I think you might have gotten your bluff in on her." Han laughed, reaching for a glass of ice tea.

"Oh, not that one." Tristan handed him a different glass of iced tea.

"Ok, why? What did you do?" He asked, tickling his girl slightly.

"I might have put a bit of a sleeping pill in there so she can sit behind us and sleep so I don't have to hear her mouth for a few hours." Tristan laid her head on Han's shoulder.

"See, I knew there was a reason I kept you around." He kissed her.

"Yeah, someone to do your bitch work." She laughed.

"Well, since you are here to do my bitch work, why don't you go check on our prisoner?" He asked, kissing her nose.

"Yeah, yeah." She shook her head, knowing she had set herself up for that one. "Haylin, you in here?" She asked, hoping she wasn't going to have to go chase this chick down.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She said, her voice somewhat muffled.

"Aw. Come on, don't make me have to deal with tears." Tristan groaned, getting a full, all out sob from the stall Haylin was in.

"I can just walk. I won't turn you in. I promise." She sniffled and tried to talk between gasps of air.

"If only I had gotten the drinks two minutes sooner." Tristan muttered, hating her luck at the moment.

"What?" Haylin asked, taking a deep breath.

"I said your drink is going to get watery so I should have ordered it sooner rather than give you a hard time." Tristan coughed, lying.

"Really, if you want me to leave you guys alone, I will." Haylin came out, her mascara running and looking quite a mess. Tristan had to feel sorry for her then. The girl was thin and was dressed pretty conservative wearing a lot of blue hues that were striped; almost to the point you would think she was more of a punkish type girl than a 'street racer',

"It's okay. Besides, Han and me might be at each other's throats if we were alone for this whole trip. You can be our mediator. As Han likes to say, everything happens for a reason and that is your reason." Tristan said, again lying through her teeth about the two of them always fighting. She made a mental note to herself to remind her to tell him of this new issue their relationship had. He wouldn't be happy about it but she couldn't be mean to this poor girl who was headed on a one-track way to a mental breakdown.

"So, now I fed you, and I got Tri to sleep. Tell me your story." Han said, shifting gears and looking back at the girl in the back seat. Tristan was pretty worn out; she had been doing the driving up until the last day or so.

"I already told you the gist of it." She straightened her legs out in front of her on the backseat and looked at him, batting her eyes widely.

"And I expect the rest. It wasn't a do you want to tell me kind of request. It was more like... um, an order." Han said, his eyes on the car behind them now. He couldn't shake his paranoia.

"I don't know what else you want me to tell." She threw up her hands, getting tired of his mood changes.

"How did you start going to the races? Who did you know there? And not know like you 'knew' me and Tri. Know as in hanging out and they know your name." Han's rearview mirror glance met her eyes.

"I hung out with Rocco and his crew for a while. I met them when I was cheering at a game, His boys kept making fun of the cheerleading squad so I went over to Peter and knocked him out. That's when I got kicked out of school the next day. Then I was walking down the road from getting released from the principle's office and Rocco drove up and offered me a ride. Then we started to kind of date..." She took a deep breath.

"Okay...so you were Rocco's girl. That would explain why you did look familiar. I didn't ask for the extended version, you know. Just the I dated Rocco would have sufficed." Han grinned, now just being nit picky to get a rise out of her. She rolled her eyes and looked outside at the scenery.

"Well, you asked, I told. You didn't tell me which version you wanted." Haylin somewhat pouted. Han laughed. This girl was some entertainment he didn't have to pay for. Comedic entertainment, that was. He listened to her drone on and on and would stop to ask questions here and there but really focused more on the road and his driving.

"Okay. STOP THE CAR." Tristan sat up, almost two hours later, her expression not looking like a sleepy one at all. Han screeched on the breaks, startled.

"What??" He asked, his eyes big, screeching the car to a halt.

"Get me to the nearest town with a bar. I need some damn alcohol." Tristan grumbled, not even attempting to be pleasant at this point. This made Han grin and knew why she needed a drink or two or hell, maybe eight or ten even. She didn't get along with girls and especially not ones like Haylin.

"A bar sounds good. Shouldn't be too far up the road." He nodded. He was right, twenty-two miles after that statement; they were pulling into a two story building with the words The Last Call and a sign underneath it advertising happy hour specials. Han got out of the car and stretched and opened the door for Tristan, not paying any attention to the blonde tag along. He put his arm around her waist and leaned in close to her ear. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who needed a break. You should have been awake the whole time." He nodded with a grin as he whispered it in her ear. She slapped him, hating the fact they weren't alone and couldn't have some couple fun.

"Let's ditch her and leave her with a biker. He'll have too much wind in his ears to listen to chatty Kathy." Tristan smiled mischievously.

"You're too funny." Han kissed her nose. "But you are so right." He laughed. They both waited at the door for Haylin to catch up before going inside, Trsitan stomping her foot with her arms folded.

"Sorry." Haylin said, knowing what that body language meant. Or it could have been the very annoyed and bored looking looks Tristan was giving her that clued her in. Tristan wasn't sure what it was, but didn't care. At least she got the point.

"I need id's folks." The rather big bouncer said, his eyebrow raised skeptically at Haylin, as she dug for her id. He took Tristan and Han's and waved them in. "You sure you are old enough? Is this a fake id?" He asked, putting his arm down as a gate in front of Haylin. She looked startled at not being allowed to go in.

"Would you cut my girl some slack?? I don't date anyone younger than 21 so I can go to the bars." Tristan said, coming back out of the bar and putting her arm around Haylin, kissing her.

"I thought you were with him. And you sure didn't seem too pleased with her coming in." The guy smiled, though still looking suspicious. Haylin could feel pressure of the arm that was around her waist and she tried to not show any shock or disdain, knowing she had to stay with these two and needed to be inside so they didn't leave her.

"Let me tell you a secret." Tristan leaned forward flirtatiously like and smiled. "We're all three involved, if you know what I mean. My man is all for it and doesn't complain. She's my love slave." She smiled coyly, knowing it was keeping the bouncer off of his suspicions. "Please don't ruin my night tonight, if you know what I mean." She winked at him, looking him in the eyes and pulling the miss innocent routine.

"Go ahead." He nodded, smiling at Tristan.

"Thank you." She said, walking inside, swaying her hips a bit more than usual, knowing he was watching their every move. She waited til they hit the corner and let go of Haylin and walked straight to the bar, not speaking a word at all.

"Are you cheating on me?" Han grinned, teasing her as she joined him at the bar. She knocked back the shot of tequila he had already ordered for her.

"If I was going to cheat, it wouldn't be with a girl like her." Tristan shook her head.

"As long as I get the invite, it is all good." Han nodded his head and held up his beer for a toast with her. "I guess I should offer to buy her a beer." He sighed, not wanting to move.

"Nah, some horny man can buy her one." Tristan said, watching her from the small distance they were. She already had three guys stop her to talk. Maybe they could get rid of her, after all. She turned her attention back to Han and kissed him, scooting over to sit partially on his lap.

"Man, you can have all the alcohol you want if you keep this up." He grinned, playing with her hair as she stared up at him.

"Is that right?" She asked, kissing him again. He kissed her back and held her close. They stayed that way for a few more drinks and then he went to go scope out a game of pool or two.

"Oh, I'm going to rip those teeth out of that pretty little face if you don't back off." Tristan was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard that growling voice.

"I'm not trying to start anything." She heard Haylin's voice, slamming down her drink, now highly irritated. Now she had to go stop the girl's ass from getting her ass kicked, much less already having to have had console her. Ugh, she thought as she got up and walked over to where Haylin and a pretty mean looking Latino girl were standing face to face with each other.

"She's not worth the time, honestly. If she was, I woulda already done it by now." Tristan examined her nails, her voice in a normal tone.

"Is that right? Well, it just might be worth my time." The girl growled, her hands clenched in fists. "I thought I told you never to come back here again." Letty shook her fists in the Haylin's face, Haylin trying to not flinch but failed.

"Wait, you know her?? Thank God. You can have her. Peace." Tristan started to walk off, trying to not feel guilty about being such a bitch.

"Oh hell no. I don't want her. You come back." The girl ordered. "Or I will make her dog meat and sell her." She said in a very low threatening tone.

"I saw a pack of wild ones about fifteen miles back that looked pretty hungry. I'm sure they'd appreciate a decent meal." Tristan kept on walking, knowing the girl was sure to follow. She made it back to her spot at the bar before the girl came chasing after her.

"How do you know her?" The girl asked, arms folded. Her white wife beater was a bit dirty and her long black hair was in a low ponytail.

"She jumped in my car and hid to get out of town. Probably from someone else wanting to beat her ass." Tristan ordered two drinks and pushed one to the girl.

"No, be serious. How do you know her?' Letty asked, not believing her.

"I'm telling you the truth. My fiancé and I left town and was taking a trip, we open the trunk at a gas station and there is Miss Perky." Tristan rolled her eyes. "My turn. How do YOU know her? Does she have a dark side and prefer the girls over guys?" She asked, laughing at the thought of this girl being a jilted lover.

"Hell no. Or at least I wouldn't know." The girl laughed, drinking the shot. "My name's Letty, what's yours?" She asked.

"Tristan." She replied, watching a very sad Haylin in the corner of the bar. She watched as two guys walk up to her and talk to her."Please tell me you are with those two so I don't have to go save her ass again." Tristan sighed, ordering four more shots.

"Oh shit." Letty jumped up, racing towards the girl. "It'll take two of us if we don't hurry up." She called over her shoulder.

"You are calling me the root of all evil? That's too freaking funny, considering YOU were the ones out hijacking the cars and about killed everyone." Haylin could be heard saying, her stance defensive as she stared at the black guy running his mouth in front of her.

"At least I didn't pull this I'm so innocent, look at me kind of bullshit and get completely off and then jet on the people you were SUPPOSED to have bailed out." The guy raised his voice, shaking his head.

"Roman, leave her alone and let's discuss it somewhere else." Letty held his arm, knowing he was getting too hot headed, as he normally did.

"Nah, Cuz. You don't take off on family and leave them to rot in prison after you snitched." Roman yelled now, his vein in his forehead popping out.

"Snitched?? I did NOT snitch you guys out, thank you very much. I always told Brian you were dumb but wow." The blonde popped off, now highly hot with rage herself. "Before you start making judgments, you just might want to get the whole story, Mr. Ace reporter." Haylin pointed her finger at him.

"Oh, I got yo reporter, believe me. I will be reporting what happens when you snitch and turn your back on friends and family." He nodded, licking his lips and hitting one hand with the other tightly clenched fist.

"Bring it on, Roman Pearce. You have NEVER scared me." She shook her head, not backing down. " You blamed Brian for your first arrest and then me for the second. Hmm, maybe you were just born to be a convict wearing black and white stripes. Maybe it's fate and not someone snitching." She huffed.

"Oh, that's it, you little smart mouthed snot." He lunged for her, Tristan and Letty holding him back, just barely.

"Better to be smart and out of prison than dumb and have your fate." She replied, knowing he was very close to getting out of the girl's grip.

"What's going on over here?" Han asked, walking up with a beer casually in his hand.

"Little girl doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. Looks like we won't have to take her the rest of the trip with us anyways." Tristan couldn't help but grin and find this funny. She was pretty amusing to watch when she got backed into a corner.

"And you talk about leaving people, Roman. My brother is still in jail and here you sit drinking beers with Letty. You know they say he who casts the first stone…" She was interrupted.

"I hope you are ready for the biggest ass whipping of your entire life, little girl." He growled, breaking free.

"How bout you calm down and let's talk this out with violence?" Han asked, stepping in front of him.  
"What's it to you?" Roman asked, sizing him up.

"Just that if you kick her ass, which we all know you can, then the cops get called and you punish us all." Han shrugged. This made sense to Roman, and he didn't try to push past.

"She has it comin." He nodded towards her.

"I'll bet she does. Put it on your calendar and let's be done with it while we're here, all right?" Han asked casually, taking a drink of his beer.

" I guess." He glared at Haylin. "You got lucky. Again." He snorted as he walked off in a huff. Haylin started to reply something back and found herself staring at Tristan in the eye, dead on.

"Do you want me to kiss you again to shut you up? Cause I can and I will. I go both ways, so it won't bother me." She threatened, Haylin getting the message. . She closed her mouth and took the beer Tristan handed her and took a big gulp. "Now, I don't want to hear your mouth until we leave here, got it?" She asked, lifting her chin up and making Haylin look her in the eyes. Haylin nodded. "Good, go play some games and behave. And not a word or I'll know you enjoyed that kiss." She threw a twenty-dollar bill at the girl and walked back to her seat.

"Wow, and all these years we didn't know how to shut her up. If only I had threatened to kiss her. Who woulda figured?" Letty took a long drink, still shaking her head in shock at what all had just happened.

**A/n: Hey guys, thanks to the people that reviewed!! I hope you find it interesting, i want to hear some feedback!! I have some cool plans in store so keep on reading. I'll try to update at least once a week, maybe more if I can. I work a lot so once a week is going to be a challenge, much less more than that. But, hey, better than going more than a year without posting, eh?? Later!!**


End file.
